Coalition of Ideas-RWBY
by Phobopobia
Summary: So after a few months of devious planning(read as playing League of Legends) I have come to the conclusion that I need help with my ideas. I'm throwing snippets of ideas at you guys and hopefully you guys will respond with your thoughts. Please no ideas outside of a RWBY Self Insert, that is the main focus of this. Rest in Peace Monty.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Don't worry guys, I'm not dead at all. I know it's been a few months since I've thrown an update at you guys and I hope this hasn't caused anyone to forget about me.**

** Ah who am I kidding. Forever alone.**

** In other words I'm starting this little series of unconnected ideas to show you guys some ideas and hopefully get some feedback. Obviously the first chapter is an idea for my rewrite and nothing is solid at all. I want feedback from you guys and please note that these are just little snippets of ideas. Nothing long and complex, just throwing ideas at you guys to see what you think. As I said, I want feedback. Don't be afraid to throw anything at me.**

** Without further ado, Coalition of Ideas.**

_-Chapter 1-_

_-The Morpheus Effect Rewrite-_

"So I'm just supposed to run up and stab them to death." His response is swift.

"Yep." I sigh.

"How is this training me?" My Anchor snorted at my confusion.

"You either live or die by your claws, and I'm not going to be here forever. Now get going." He flicks toward the small pack of Beowolfs with his tail. I scowl beneath the thick plates covering my head and turn toward the soon to be dead group of monsters. My Anchor dissipates into a cloud of black dust and scatters with a word of advice. "Remember what I have taught. Grimm are creatures of darkness. You are not but you bear the body of one. Use it as I have taught you such."His voice fades and I'm left alone under the black sky.

The new moon of this realm casts little light on the forest. Long tall spears are reaching into the sky blocking the light even more, but the shattered fragments reflect the sunlight off of each other. Tiny silvers in the sky bounce light off of each other down to the ground below to show me that the moon is high in the sky. My vision shifts to the black and white bodies of the small pack of Beowolfs.

The beginning of my rush is a breeze of the wind. Darkness pulses within and bleeds without. My body becomes nothing more than a shade that is lost between corporeal and ethereal. The first Beowolf cries in agony as I slice through it's neck with a flex from my wrist and a rake from my claws. The dark fur is matted maroon red from the blood flow, the bone plate of the head shining from the crimson dervish.

The pack turns its attention to me as I move to wound the next. A quick pivot and a flay from my tail knocks one into the next with an audible crack. The other members realize what's going on and move to encircle me within the pack. A calm in the battle occurs as the pack of monstrous werewolves snarl and stalk me. Surrounding me is a total of eight of the beasts with another at my foot bleeding out, sizes ranging from smaller and more aggressive in attitude to the largest being a calm alpha. The smaller ones would provide an unnecessary distraction and are more easily dealt with.

**A/N: So if someone enters another reality through a Self Insert, wouldn't they need an anchor of a sort to stay there? Playing around with this idea for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Glad to see I got a few reviews.**

**To Onyx, I agree. I didn't see a soul being placed into a body without a soul so I thought why not? I'm not really a fan of A Rose because of the fact it's a takeover fic of such an important character. Other than that it's taking a really interesting turn so far and I can't wait to see more from it.**

**To Funny Man, I like the idea but I'm far more intent on making a self insert where there's a good plot and the insert doesn't become godly OP. Or OP in general. Then again a group of(more or less) high school teens were able to take down a giant robot mech suit- would that be considered OP? To get back on track it would be an interesting read I wouldn't mind finding.**

_-Chapter Two-_

_-The Morpheus Effect Rewrite-_

_-Idea Two, The Anchor's Pull / Idea Three, Physical appearance 1-_

It's back again. Tugging and pulling me down through wave after wave of lacerating pain, relentless and unmindful of me. As I can conceive it, everything is dark and oppressive. Above me is the flickering form of a body wrapped in light. My body is fading into the distance as my soul is pulled down into the abyss. I move against the pull, open my mouth to scream in resistance and pull myself up but no noise is made. Only a twitch of my fingers is the fruit of my effort under oppression. I can't breathe. Then a rush of sound and noise and feeling-

And I can breathe again.

I drink the air in massive greedy gulps. The soft kiss of the night wind blows through my nightly fur and chills my sweating form. I close my eyes and lean my armored forehead against the ground and the bone clacks on contact with the harder material. After a few moments it's voice speaks from the perch is had fashioned itself from the derelict I-beam during my arrival.

"Enjoying yourself?" I turn to face the mock imitation of this body.

"Shut up." It chuckles.

"How delightful of you. You have-"

"A pack of Ursa, yes." It looks down approvingly.

"Congratulations, you've become a genius and it only took you a year and a half. Now deal with them." It dissipates into black mist as usual, leaving me to die unless I kill the pack. Speaking of which, the pack noticed my conversation with the Anchor and is converging on me with a series of bloodthirsty roars.

"Hehe. My roar is louder."

–

"Hey... did you guys hear that?" Everyone around voices their confirmation in one way or another.

"It sounds like a group of Ursa found-" An incredible roar echoed throughout the abandoned city on Mount Glenn and interrupting Professor Oobleck. "...prey..." The small group of five stands in shock for a second. Then in a manner only he could pull off the makeshift camp was packed up in nearly an instant. "Girls, we're investigating with caution. Advance with extreme caution and don't make any foolish mistakes." Although it's late at night and the team is tired tired RWBY is ready for anything.

Except what they find.

It is a Grimm, that much is for certain. There's nothing else on Remnant that has fur and bone armor aside from other Grimm. If one were to take an argument that it was the same as any other Grimm then all they would have to do is look at the rusty I-beam that vertically impaled a nearby Ursa Prime- the end all be all of any argument.

The creature is about the size of a human in contrast to the towering figures of the typical Grimm. Snow white fur shifts across the thin male frame of the beast as it dances across the cracked pavement. Across the body of the beast weapons have grown in the form of sharp midnight curves and sadistic claws along the upper body. Christening the figure is bone armor darker than the night around them. The smooth shell covers the head remains unbroken save for a collection of diamond teeth set across the mouth and an opening for sharp ears. The sapphire glow from the eyes of the creature gleam with intelligence and excitement. A long and whip-like tail whistles through the air in it's deadly dance across the once habitable area.

The quintet of Hunters and Huntresses can only stare in shock as what can only be described as a brutal dance of darkness warps across what quickly became prey. The monstrous bears attempt to strike back but the body contorts and turns and _bends_ in ways that would break a human with ease. Black mist surrounds the Grimm and in extreme cases the body becomes black mist and wisps across the strike that would have ended it's life.

With the fall of the last Ursa the Grimm rolls its shoulders and walks across the body with a swagger in its step and a smug incline of its head. It makes a pulling motion from behind it and the Grimm bodies explode with darkness that are then drawn to the strange Grimm. The battlefield is left as it was before, the only indication there was ever a fight being the claw marks along the ground and the rusty I-beam impaled in the ground.

–

**A/N: So with the release of this chapter it's only about two in the morning where I am. Nice.**

**Anyways the ideas outline some basic points, how I'm in remnant in the body of a Grimm, even if it is a seemingly anti-Grimm, and the appearance of the body itself. I used team RWBY in the mission on Mount Glenn because I like the place and I wanted an outside point of view without throwing my OC ideas at you just yet. It's not going to be a part of the story at all, just a little instance I came up with.**


	3. Chapter 3, Rest in Peace

**A/N: By now you've heard the news. If not, then let me be the one to spoil your day. Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY, has died. I really hate how something so simple can end something so... well, I guess the word I'm looking for would be beautiful.**

** Because of that I feel like an asshole by making this chapter. Yes, this is an update and not simply a letter of sorrow.**

** To Solar Jarl The Cannon King 44K, I wrote a self insert called The Morpheus Effect, which is still up if you want to read my half assery. It wasn't very great and I closed it down in fear of going out of cannon. Which I would have. This was made to show you guys some ideas that I have, get feedback from those that would read this, and help me develop the idea once we know enough in cannon to the point where I can write it. Also your name is an awesome mouthful.**

_-Chapter Three-_

_-The Morpheus Effect Rewrite-_

_-To End a Creator-_

Ozpin looked out on the world from his office in Beacon academy. The world had been showered in rain for ten days strait, starting as a drizzle and continuing into the downpour it was now. From what people could gather the entirety of Remnant was covered in a single massive cloud that remained unbroken across the world. Everyone felt something had happened- it wasn't something that was reported on the news or confirmed by a study, but everyone on Remnant agreed they felt an uneasy shift in something just as the rain began.

The slight clacking noise of Glynda's high heels approached him. She came to stand next to him as they cast a worried glance at each other. Her voice was quiet as she spoke to him.

"Do you think the students will be safe?" Ozpin waited a moment before responding, taking a moment to look at the dark clouds looming just above them.

"I don't know what to think."

Everyone felt as if it there was something else waiting to happen.

–

Victory was at hand. With another careful hand in influencing the weak body the darkness would overcome the creator, ascend to the position it was meant to bear and crush everything he had created. The massive weight pushed forward into the other world as far as it could go. There could be no chances with its victory, the destruction of the soul that created the world around it was the only way it would ever rise without a threat to its rule. The mass shifted itself in the other world ever so slightly and it was done. The body would die within the hour.

Everything dark about its creator waited patiently, failing to realize that the creator created it as well.

**A/N: So now you see why I feel like such an ass for this. Making use of Monty's death was probably the worst thing I could have ever done from a moral standpoint but I don't regret coming up with this. I have the next chapter almost lined up but I want to wait a few days for that.**

** Rest in peace Monty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the Self Insert part of the last chapter. Since everything is based off of fairy tails I need to rework the idea of how I look because nothing would fit the bill if my memory serves. What will you do now Ichabod? Give me an idea?**

** Also, before you read keep in mind this is ANIME logic. RWBY is an anime and anime logic applies.**

_- Chapter Four -_

_- The Morpheus Effect Rewrite -_

_- To Save a Life -_

The world quaked with sorrow and anger as it's creator was killed. The Dark Manifest had acted beyond what it's creator had intended, had reached out to the void between worlds an passed through it. Without something to stem the tide of darkness it would die. The division of its children would then cause them to die as well. It needed to act to ensure the safety of the remnant of its creator. If it could reach into the other world as well, take those that had the heart to stand against the darkness and help them reach a time before the darkness acted...

The Light Manifest needed four kinds of people.

_"__Our friend, inspiration and co-worker Monty Oum passed away yesterday afternoon at 4:34 PM..." _I close the window. _Damn... of all the things to happen to anybody it had to be him. _The intense music of Demacia Rising slows to the last part as if to agree with me. The funeral tone it had taken was perfect for what I was feeling. _Rest in peace. You created an amazing world and it will continue to live and breathe as time goes on. _The music stopped after a few more seconds and I sit there mulling on the fact that a guy that created such an awesome series was suddenly dead. I open the tab the Demacia Rising is in and play it again, the League of Legends soundtrack slowly opening with the promise of a brighter future and an epic tale.

A sudden notion of being watched came over me. There was nobody in my room because the door was locked and I have a very clear rule about nobody being allowed to enter my room. I turn around to find that the green light on my laptop camera was on. _Great, someone hacked into my computer._ I went to turn off the computer but before I could something pulled me from behind. With a whoosh everything became smaller as I was seemingly pulled away from my body. In the small bit of color remaining I saw my arms move to shut down the computer and even that was gone into the distance.

The area I was in was a swirling cloud of black mist illuminated by what looked like light coming from me. _Great, I'm glowing. What next, the Cat in the Hat? _The dark cloud around me shifted and swirled faster as if it had heard my thoughts. Slowly a twisted version of the Cat in the Hat's face formed, sharp spikes for teeth and glowing red eyes looking down on me with sadism and malice. It took me only a second to ask what anyone else would ask in my place.

"What the actual fuck?" The head started getting closer and closer, eyes glowing more intensely as it slowly made its approach. It opened its mouth with agonizingly obvious glee in the almost white eyes. "Oh my God, the Cat in the Hat is going to kill me." The head jerked, closed its fangs around me- only for the head to dissipate as it reached a few inches from me. _I... I... what the fuck?!_

The stormy mist ended as soon as it had began with another whoosh. The black storm was an incredible expanse that reached as far as I could turn my head. Hundreds of arcs of light were coming from beyond the storm, some behind me and others ahead of me, and heading down to the planet illuminated by the sun. The expanse blotted out the stars broken from the moon- _Wait. That's a sun and a moon. _I look down- or up- to see a planet. _And that's a little marble of blues and greens. That's called a planet. So... _"To quote the words of Portal... I'M IN SPACE."

–

The Light Manifest bore the creators aspect of creation, just as the Dark Manifest bore the aspect of destruction. It may have been difficult to create a path between worlds, but it didn't plan to live past the next few minutes anyways whereas the Dark Manifest had to spend years prodding and poking. Now that all there was left to do was give them time. It shouldn't be too difficult to turn back time to a moment twenty years ago- if it sacrificed itself. In a moment it sent the smallest of shards of its existence to each of the vanguard it had created so they remained unaffected by the warp. Twisting the fabric of reality around it, existing tears caused by the darkness speeding up the process of the warp and the Light Manifest ceased to exist as an entity.

Everything rested within those shards.

–

The fall was about as slow as one would expect. We were quite a ways out from the solar bodies so everyone around was able to get a good look at the sun that exploded in a burst of colors. I heard a massive chorus of reactions, ranging from 'Cool!' to 'Oh my God we're going to die!'. On a scale of one to ten with one being cool and the ten being we're gonna die, I was about a six or seven. I blinked as a sudden realization came to me.

"Why can we hear in space!" My question went unanswered as everyone was hit by a single beam of color that had shot up to us from the explosion. The rainbow of strands threw everyone into a tumble for a few seconds as knowledge was poured into our minds like liquid fire. Once we had all recovered we saw the planet spinning rapidly around the reformed sun. _Twenty years before episode one... _The spinning became faster as we descended to Remnant, our own speed increasing as well. By the time we reached the planet it was in the process of slowing down in the twentieth rotation.

We entered atmosphere as time began trickling forward.

–

**A/N: So if we are thrust immediately into whatever Cinder is planning then that would be more like putting Jaune in front of a horde of Grimm. Let's have time to train and actually know our abilities and skills instead. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter is up, here you go.**

_-Chapter Four-_

_-The Morpheus Effect Rewrite-_

_-The Horseman-_

Summer Rose was expecting the mission to go as normal missions go. Normal. Waltz in, kill everything in sight that was a Grimm, and walk out with little casualties because the Grimm here were just too weak for the recently graduated team. They never expected to encounter a pair of _them._

Within the past year there were accounts of Grimm with souls becoming more and more common. Normally such things were brushed aside- a Grimm accidentally setting off a crate of one type of Dust or another and making it look like it had a soul because it made exploding fire or something. Those were normal Grimm. These things weren't normal.

The colors were off for the first thing. The fur on a normal Grimm is blacker than night and looks gruff in texture. These things were a stark contrast to that. Gleaming white fur rippled across the bodies of the two not-Grimm in front of her, a mixture of long and silken and short and fuzzy. The bone plates on a Grimm normally were white but muddied with dirt and grime that dealing with nature comes with. The bone armor on these things are what the fur to a normal Grimm is to these things. Darker than pitch and unforgiving yet still bearing the same smooth texture of a normal Grimm. That's not even mentioning the markings and the eyes.

A normal Grimm will have red markings on the bone plates and glowing red eyes. These malefic traits weren't present on the bodies of these two. The larger of the two, closely looking to be a centaur and being male(she asked herself if it was even possible for a Grimm to have gender differences) had eyes that glowed a brilliantly intense cobalt blue. The smaller of the two was far more humanoid and very obviously feminine(again, Summer asked herself if gender applied to a Grimm) and it's eyes pulsed a soft shade of Saffron. She sighed to herself.

"Why can't things be normal?" Her partner chuckled next to her.

"Summer, we were the best team graduating our year. Why would anything be normal about us?" She chuckled at her partners rhetorical question.

"Come on Qrow, we have some Grimm to kill." Killing them would be an issue. The centaur was almost entirely unarmored. Around the head was a helm molded to the shape of the top half of a horse skull and the wide hooves were armored, but those were the only places bone could be found. Unfortunately for them it seemed to be able to fashion arms and armor from pure darkness- not surprising. The long shaft of the spear leaning against the right shoulder of the beast was a weapon to fear, even with the monsters obvious inexperience. Most of the torso was shelled in a black matte of darkness bearing a mock imitation of a human torso. The near-instantaneous reaction timing it had wasn't helping to kill it. Qrow readies his scythe as the towering centaur looked down on them as it padded the ground with its front hooves in anticipation.

"Yeah. No way we're going back without killing these things."

The duo would later swear they heard the centaur scoff at this.

–

**A/N: So my next idea for what I would look like. Was originally going to add the other half of team TRQS, Tai-Yang and Raven(for those that don't know she's Yang's mother apparently) and another example of a soul in a Grimm body but the chapter wasn't getting done.**

** Based off of the headless horseman.**


End file.
